Surprise!
by Yumehara Nozomi
Summary: She thinks that they've all forgotten what the today is. Her 16th birthday. What she doesn't know is that they have a special surprise waiting for her after school.


**A/n: Hey guys, so I've been working on this story for a while on paper and i finally got round to typing it up. This isn't the full chapter yet, as it is still in progress and editing which I do whilst typing it up, but please stick around because this is my first precure fanfiction and it is going to include all of the precure seasons. Yes, there will be a bit of romance with Nozomi and Coco and some of the other cannon pairings. Please R&R since it's my first time posting a chapter on here. I do have another story called Nozomi's Summer Holiday which is inspired by Satashi's _I'll Take Care of You._ But, I did lose a load of work (AGAIN!) so it won't be long until its updated and everything. Also, I'm currently writing a prequel that came out after the sequel. Technically I'm writing a prequel for someone's story which is for my OTP (Take a guess who my OTP are. I DARE YOU. Don't worry  
****Quick key thing: ()=Thinking, **=My little side notes, ""= Talking (As you all should know) and thats it.  
****This story was inspired by a surprise my friends did for me one time a couple of years back. I hope you all enjoy it. Have fun with this story because i really enjoyed creating it. This is Cure Pearl, signing out for now.**

Chapter 1 Nozomi's POV

"Nozomi, get up or you are going to miss the bus again!" I fling off my covers when I hear my mum shout this to me from the kitchen/living room. I run over to my wardrobe to get my uniform on.  
I'm just about to do my hair when I hear another female voice. It's Karen-san's voice. I run out my room to see why she is here. "Karen, why are you here? What's the matter?" all she does is laugh. My next question is "why are you laughing?" She apologizes and says that my hair is everywhere and my bow is really messy. I run into my room to sort myself out.  
I turn to see her behind me as I go to get my hair bobbles. "Leave it down today Nozomi. It looks nice." I guess I looked a little confused but I was slightly embarrassed.  
"Ok then. But why Karen?" She just shakes her head. I think to say that she already said the answer, she was smiling though. A really nice smile, one that she never has done before. "Is today an important day Karen?" I ask. This makes her laugh. Why did that question make her laugh? I'm kind of confused but oh well.

As we walk into the kitchen to grab my lunch Karen ask mum if im aloud to stay round hers tonight. "Sure, It's ok. I'm actually out of town this afternoon for a week or two along with my husband. Do you think you could keep her out of trouble Karen-san?." she replies to her. I look from mum to Karen. "You never told me you were out of town for a week or two mum!" i say raising my voice a little bit. "Oh, I must of forgotten to tell you. Sorry dear. I know today is a big day and everything but we have to go. " she tells me. Gee, thanks mum. "Well, if that's the case, Nozomi would you like to stay at mine whilst they are away? I'm sure Jiya wouldn't mind, he's quite fond of you actually." Karen proposes. "Karen, I could never do that! I wouldn't ever dream to intrude on you or the others li..." I start but she puts a finger up.  
"I insist, Nozomi. I'm not going to be able to concentrate or anything if I know your here on your own, probably hunger and lonely, maybe causing a havoc for the neighbors." she pleads with the puppy dog eyes. Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. I gulp "Gah, fine. you broke into me. Please never do the puppy eyes again, you know that it's a weak point with me. Thank you very much Karen." I say whilst bowing my head. She says it's nothing whilst we say good bye to mum. "Take care you two. Don't cause any trouble ok, Nozomi!" my mum tells us. I tell her that I will be ok. With that we make our way to the front door of the apartment.

"Karen, you know you don't have to put up with me just because my parents are out of town. I would be ok at home." I tell her. She stops and faces me. Somehow I can't avert myself from her stare. "Nozomi, I already told you. I wouldn't be able to do anything without worrying if you were ok or not being home alone for a whole two weeks. Plus, I do want you to stay over at mine. Kinda like a long sleepover right? besides, we can get the others to come over on the weekends. So stop worrying..." she pats my head "okay?" she tells me. I nod whilst saying okay. "Good girl" she says whilst rubbing me head.

We walk down to the Lobby whilst talking about what new accessories Rin might have come up with. I ask her "Hey Karen-san, what happened last night? I remember falling asleep at the store, but then I woke up and I was at home." All she tells is that Coco brought me home. "Oh. When I see him I will say thank you."

* * *

Karen's POV

I tell her that Coco brought her home. She said she will say thank you to him when she next sees him. I nods my head in agreement. She's like a different person with her hair down. Like she is someone else. "Nozomi, are you alright?" I question her. She nods saying she's fine. "I'm just not used to having my hair fully down, since I usually put two parts up. Don't worry though, it'll be fine!" she starts waving her hands about at the last bit.

When we get to the car, Jiya is outside waiting for us. "Good morning Yumehara-san. How are you?" He asks Nozomi. She smiles and replies saying that she's ok and asks him how he is. He looked really surprised, but happy. I put my hand into my bag and bring out a little box wrapped up. I don't know when I should give it to her though. Shall I wait until later on or shall I give her the gift now.

"Nozomi" She turns to face me. I give her the box. She unwraps it to reveal a small white rose. "If it's ok, would you wear this today?" I ask her. She stares at in amazement and agrees to wearing it. "Thank you Karen." I tell her it's nothing. But, she seems really happy.  
Turning to face the window but only to be called by Nozomi a couple of minutes later. She plaited a piece of hair and clipped it back with the flower. "Wow. I mean it really suits you, Nozomi." I stumbled over my words. She really does look adorable like that. Maybe Coco will like it.

"We're here M'lady." Jiya calls to us. We say thank you to him and get out the car. "Nozomi-san! Karen-san! Over here!" We hear someone shouting. We turn to see Urara, Rin and Komachi standing there. We walk over to them and say morning. "So, what's the special occasion then Nozomi?" Rin asks her. She looks kinda sad. "Uh, nothing. It's just, Karen said that I should wear my hair down today that's all." She explains to them. That's when I noticed a girl standing by the wall. She sees me looking at her and kinda panics. Beckoning her over, she starts walking slowly towards us.

"Nozomi, I think someone wants to talk to us." I tell her. She turns around to see who it is. But it's not that reaction we thought she would give. "Ah, Sakura." Sakura? Isn't that the name of one of her cousins.  
"So is this your cousin Sakura, Nozomi?" Komachi asks her. She nods brightly. " Everyone, I would like you to meet my cousin, Sakura Kinimoto. Sakura, I would like you to meet my friends: Rin Natsuki, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki, Kurumi Minimo" She points to us as she says our names. But, with Urara she goes round to her and puts her arm around her shoulders "And yo know that this is..."  
She starts but Sakura finishes "Urara Kasugano ." We look at her in surprise, well, all of us apart from Nozomi, me and Urara. "Yep. Now I think about it, you two are in the same class aren't you. Of course you would know each other. Also, you would of seen Urara-chan on T.V so it shouldn't really be that surprising." I say turning to the other three. They laugh nervously.

"Zomi-neechan if it's alright, can you meet me at break or lunch-time please? There's something that my dad, brother and i wanted to give to you today." Sakura asks her. Nodding, Nozomi tells her where we sit at the cafeteria. "Well, I'll see you then Zomi-neechan


End file.
